Toudaimoto Kurashi﻿
Toudaimoto Kurashi (The lantern does not shine on its base, '' 灯台もと暗し) is the newest Izaya Alternate that has been made so far. His first appearance was made within the drama CD for Durarara! ! x2 Shou. There isn't much fan art for him or the New Shizuo Alternate, ''Ruby no Yubiwa. Personality Toudaimoto is usually very calm and relaxed, although he is capable of getting very excited when doing research for his mangas. While working, he can become stressed, irritable and weakened, as he often forgets to sleep or eat while immersing himself in work. He is usually depicted as the more melancholic version of Izaya; while still enjoying to observe people, he doesn't like to interfere with them the way Izaya does, preferring to wonder about their existence more than meddle with it. Contrary to Izaya, he does not fear death - instead, he finds it beautiful and fascinating. He also seem to be more traditional; preferring to wear traditional clothes and living in a traditional Japanese home with tatami on the floor. True to his name, Kurashi is also very oblivious to any feelings (or dangers) directed at him. Characteristics Toudaimoto's first (and current) appearance, shows him wearing a bright red beret, white pants, a shirt that is very similar to Hachimenroppi's but in white and a haori coat with a pattern of red triangles on it, similar to a simplified version of the crest of Japanese family Yanagisawa (a family of artists and kabuki actors, which can have something to do with his occupation as mangaka). He is also seen with a small, white-and-red cat which has the same pattern on his fur; there are no widely acknowledged names for the cat, but some of the most commonly used are Hikari or Shiro (first concerning the alternate's name, the lantern does not shine on it's base, meaning light and the second concerning the cat's colour, meaning white.) Relationships [http://shizaya.wikia.com/wiki/Ruby_No_Yubiwa Ruby No Yubiwa] There isn't much fan art of the two truly acting as a couple, but as of now the majority does ship them. As depicted in a comic by punibuni , posted on tumblr, Ruby is a hitman for the underground organization, Awakusu-kai. He has many interesting stories which leads to Toudaimoto wanting to spend more time with him. It is believe that the two met when Shiki sent Ruby to go kill Toudaimoto for unknown reasons. Forgetting to take the picture Shiki had shown him, Ruby had gotten out of the car and began to look for the man, that he hadn't the slightest idea of his appearance. Asking around, Ruby was left with no luck in till he eventually talked with Toudaimoto. After finishing telling the raven haired manga artist about the red hat he remembered from the picture, he asked if the other had seen him. Of course, Toudaimoto replied with a smirk saying he was not him but he knew where to find him. This then leads to Toudaimoto to bring Ruby around with him as he collects information from gangs and other very dangerous people on the streets. Which results into Ruby saving him multiple times. The short comic then ends with the two back at Toudaimoto's house, (after Toudaimoto had found out Ruby was a hit man), writing down various things that Ruby was telling him about his life so far as a hit man. Thus far Toudaimoto has developed feelings for Ruby, he doesn't notice it. Which meaning that every time he sees that Ruby is doing something not pleasant to him nor getting his attention he has this sort of feeling of loneliness because of these hidden feeling for Ruby. Other Pairings In the roleplayers community, Kurashi is mostly shipped with Ruby, Izaya - due to him being an interesting specimen to the informant - and Masaomi, with the latter being at the moment the most commonly acknowledged ship (shipname KuraKida) Category:Alternatives Category:Male Category:Orihara Izaya